


We'll Always Have Each Other No Matter What

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Deaf Albert DaSilva, Elmer owns a book store, M/M, is this ooc, its not rlly important but i just thought you should all know, most likely, spot conlon is the only one with brain cells, theres more ppl but they're only mentioned once, this is just race pinning after albert for over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Race lets go of bottling things up inside and finally decides to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	We'll Always Have Each Other No Matter What

It's always when their both in the middle of avoiding all life problem when Albert gets philosophical. Most times it had been when they both had university problems, family issues or troubles with the rest of their friends. Neither boy would pry unless it felt needed, so it was one of the reasons they worked so well. 

"You ever think about past lives?"

It's a question Albert's asked many times before but, Race has never really had an answer for. He's never really been one for believing in the past lives theory. He considers himself more of an alternate/multi universe and aliens type of guy. Yet it's a question that always seems to find himself wondering about. 

"Why do you always ask this when we're eating Chinese food or whenever I pick the movie?" There's a bit of truth to what he's saying, though the last time he brought it up when they got high, but that in itself needs no explanation.

Albert simply just shrugs. "Maybe because their the ones where the theory comes from or the fact that your taste in movies in terrible." 

He gives a hard push to Albert's shoulder which ends up rocking them both side to side. "Shut up your no better 'mister let's watch How I Met Your Mother' for the 17th time."

Albert just rolled his eyes, in a way that couldn't help but make Race swoon. 

He doesn’t know when he fell in love with his best friend, but all he knows is that he wants it to stop. 

By the time Race bothers to roll over and check the time he notices that it’s well past 3 am. He gives a swat to Albert's shoulder so he could pass over the remote. 

“Whadda want now?” Albert asked completely obvious to what Race was thinking. 

“The remote.” 

Albert simply scoffed as he passed it. “So now you wanna pick what we watch.” 

Race simply ignored his comments. “We gotta sleep so that Elmer and Spot don’t kill us for being late tomorrow morning.” 

“Fine, fine.”

They made their way through another one of their preset routine and scurried around to try and make sure they both won't sleep in come morning.

"Make sure to charge your hearing aids." Race says through muddled words filtered with mint toothpaste. Albert just simply rolls his eyes and he flops back over to the other side of the couch. Race doesn't know if he's already put them away and just can't see what he's saying because of the toothbrush or if he's still got them in and doesn't care to thank him for the reminder. 

They had fallen into this normalcy almost immediately after they had moved into together. They'd both go to classes and then work. Make their way over to Jack and Davey's some nights to get together with the rest of the group, and then head back home and spend the evenings curled up watching whatever show the other had picked, most of the time falling asleep right beside each other.

There's a knock on the wall beam by Albert, along with a signing of. "Are you sleeping on the couch tonight."

He ponders the question for the moment as Albert gives him a unsure look. "Why not." He signs back as Albert turns to go hall their stuff out onto pullout couch.

It was something they had started in high school and only continued to grow as they grew older. They hall out a bunch of blankets and pillows and lie out on pullout couch with Albert always the left and Race taking the right. It's a set trend that neither of them would change for the world. As they sign their good nights and turn off the lights Race finds he's lost the ease of falling asleep quickly.

Albert is curled right up beside him, what seemed like such an odd routine for the pair, it was one that they constantly practiced.

It feels unfair to Race that he ended up in this situation. 

Spot and Elmer had fallen for each other from the moment they met and didn't waste anytime on figuring out their feelings. Sure there was a moment of time were things were hard for all of them, but unlike Race and Albert; Those two had known how to communicate and figure out their relationship. 

Davey and Jack finally pulled their heads out of their asses years after pinning after each other at a party that Kath and Sarah had thrown in their freshman year of university.

Race just wishes he had it easy like them.

He doesn't know why he had to fall in love with his best friend and his dorky traits. He doesn't get why he had to fall in love the 11th grade and not fall out even though it had been years. He doesn't know why he had to fall in love with his freckles and taste in horrible jokes. 

He doesn't understand any of it, yet;

He doesn't mind it either.

As more time passes by Race doesn't sleep much that night, only staring up at the ceiling wondering what life could be like if he wasn't a coward.

* * *

He knows that Albert knows that somethings off.

'You look like shit.' Albert signs as he passes Race a muffin.

'So do you.' there's a bit of unwarnered snide in his comment but it goes undetected in the moment.

It's not uncommon when there's a day where Albert prefers to sign instead of talking. He always was prepped to help accommodate for him. Some days they'll sign even when he's got his hearing aids in or Albert will leave them at home all together. Either way it goes he's ready to make sure it works out good for him.

'did you not sleep last night.' they made their way into the ever slow elevator that lead to Spot and Elmer's apartment.

'no i did, just a little later than you did.' While it's only a partial truth, he stared out at the ceiling for most the evening before falling asleep around five am. While it's no where near healthy, he at least slept for a couple hours. 

Albert pushes the button to go up as he shakes his head, giving him a smile as well. 'you amaze me Race, you really do.'

God Race is so gone for this boy.

'whatever Al.' He shrugged him off as they got of the elevator and walked down to Spot and Elmer's.

As they walked in without knocking like always they were greeted by

"Are you two talking shit about me again?" 

Enter Spot Colon, who despite knowing Albert for 5 years still has a hard time understanding them with how fast they signed.

"Screw off Spot, that was one time." Race says he pushes past him and walks into the kitchen. There barely a second before Albert is dragged back out the door Elmer so they can make their way downtown.

They wave their quick goodbyes and with a slam of a door there's a sigh from Race and groan from Spot.

"Racer."

"Yeah Spot."

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"I'm not too sure."

Spot's been one of the few people who's been able to get a full on incite to his dilemma. What started as a problem Race kept to himself evolved into a consent state of pressure from Spots end to try and see to it that he ended up with Albert.

"You two act like you've been married for 10 years, hell I've been dating Elmer for two years and you guys act more like a couple then us." Spot exclaimed as stared down Race. 

'Well you aren't the most touchy-feely kinda guy, you realize right." 

"I'd punch you right now if I wasn't trying to solve your love life."

Race sits himself down on the floor trying to ignore Spot's sentiments.

"Just ask him out Race!" 

"I can't!" Race is tired of this, he isn't in the mood to get his heartbroken again after it took so long to get it back. It may be sad but he knows that he can't tear apart him and his best friend because of his fuck up.

"Why the hell not! You can't look at me and tell me that he doesn't feel the exact same way you do." 

It's like a spark that blew a flame in his mind with that sentiment. 

He thinks of all the time they spent with each other. All the small things done that impacted both of them so greatly, he thinks of the late night talks and the early morning coffees. The impulsive midnight road trips, the time they spent a month in Canada together without telling anyone else where they were. All the holidays and birthdays, the late night study sessions and the prep for job interviews. Heartbreaks they've helped each other through and the ever present reminder from Albert of, _we'll always have each other no matter what._

_Holy shit Albert's in love with him._

But then there's the more pressing thought of; _oh shit now I have to do something about it._

"Do you finally get it now?" Race gives him a nod, as he moves in a hurry to grab his jacket and shoes. "Then why are you running away again?"

"Oh don't worry, I'm just gonna go tell him instead." He says slipping on his jacket.

"You've waited five years to figure this out, you can wait at least a few hours till they get back."

Race gave him a look as he went over his options. 

"I'm just gonna do it now instead."

And without another word he's off to find Albert and finally get all his feelings off his chest.

* * *

He takes the long way down to Elmer's bookstore just to make sure he's got enough time to figure out what he's gonna say, he watches the snow hit the ground and tries to imagine the possible ways his confession could go. 

He truly doesn't know what will happen after all this happens. 

But he knows that no matter what, everything should be okay.

He hears the familiar bell as he enters the store, not to long before what seems to be a crash from the back.

"I'm okay!" The sound came from Elmer who seemed to be all the way at the back of the store. 

Race pushes past the boxes full of new book and attempts to find Elmer through the cluttered chaos of the store. 

"Elmer where are you?" He practically has shout to even get a tiny bit of sound through the shop.

There's another muffled noise before a shout. "Right hand corner in the back."

Race shakes his head and makes his way through and the isles to only see Elmer covered in a pile of books. "Mind helping a pal up?" 

He helps discard the books and pulls Elmer back up to ground. 

"Where's Al?" 

"He's over in the fantasy section restocking, why?" 

"There's something I've been putting of doing for too long, that I need to do."

Elmer only stares. "Holy shit dude! You're finally gonna tell him you love him!"

"Wait you knew?"

Elmer only sighs as he places a hand on Race's shoulder. "Let's just say you to are more oblivious then Jack and Davey. Now go get your man."

He gives Elmer push back into the book pile and makes his way over to the other side of the store.

Race gives his signature knock on the wood and he watches as Albert face lights up with a smile.

'Hey Race!' He discarded the book he was reading to make it easier to talk to him.

'Hey Al.' He makes it onto the table to sit beside him. 

'I thought you weren't coming today.' He knows Al is confused but happy despite it.

'I had something I had to tell you.' 

Albert gives him a look but never the less let's Race make it.

Race takes a deep breathe ready to make the move that will forever change his relationship. 'Okay so' he pauses to make sure he's caught his attention. 'I've got feeling for you, like romantic one, now I know that this will change everything but god Al I love you and nothing will change that. I've loved you for longer then you will ever know, and I just hope that you feel the same way I do.' His only response was Albert staring back as the pit in his stomach only grew deeper with anxiety. 

Albert only puts a finger up to shush him before he grabs Race's face and brings him in for a kiss.

He's waited so long for this moment and it couldn't be classified as more perfect.

He never knew if this would ever happen but he's sure as hell glad it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i wasn't sure how good this was gonna be but i hope yall like it!


End file.
